


Trashbag Baby

by ace_corvid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Morality | Patton Sanders, Angst, BAMF Morality | Patton Sanders, Hence the title, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Rated T for language, SO, Songfic, This is the worse, emotional hurt that is also physical hurt, inspired by trashbag baby by SWMRS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: He said I can't wait, I can't wait til there's no soreness in my armsAnd I can't wait, I can't wait, til there's no scar across my heartI'm sick of being your trashbag baby, wanna see you fall downI can't wait, I can't wait, until you're not around





	Trashbag Baby

**Author's Note:**

> im back on my bullshit,,,  
> yES I AM PUTTING OFF 'SLOW TO REALIZE', A LOGICALITY FIC, BY WRITING A DIFFERENT LOGICALITY FIC DONT TOUCH ME  
> anyway thanks for even clicking on this, and if you do intend to read this, you should probs listen to trashbag baby by SWMRS not only bc it's a great song but also bc it's what inspired this fic  
> i'd also like to thank Amber for giving me this idea and then threatening to stab me with a blunt pencil. ur the best

Patton didn't like to be angry. As the core of Thomas's feelings, anger was a particular emotion he often avoided and rarely felt, assuring himself of his hosts emotional maturity to resolve situations without it, with diplomacy, calm and kindness. Anger felt twisted and hostile, almost as if Patton found himself drowning in a red ocean. He was left unable to breathe with a deep sense of wrong, but unable to overcome it. It was not a pleasant feeling. It was rarely a useful feeling.  
  
That being said, Patton was pissed.  
  
Logan and Patton had clashed many times in the past. As the mind and the heart, they represented two very different facets of Thomas's self; it was only natural for them to often diagree on approaches. However Patton was finding it harder and harder to try and reason with Logan, when Logan didn't seem to think he was even capable of reasoning. It was a ridiculous notion, sprouting from Logan's own emotional shortcomings. He couldn't seem to grasp the importance of feelings, which could be recified, surely, but instead of putting any effort whatsoever into trying to reach an understanding, Logan continually brushed off Patton, ignoring him and his input. If he didn't understand it, it couldn't possibly be important, _right?_  
  
Don't get him wrong, Patton _loved _Logan. He could be so fun to talk to, and he was so intelligent! He was an awesome and amazing guy, no doubt about it. But sometimes enough is enough. Patton doubted the situation was intentional, but Logan simply wouldn't realize he was hurting Patton. Clearly, if Logan won't listen to Patton when he's embodying the positive emotions, he's going to have to turn to the other side of the coin, hence the anger.  
  
Taking a deep soothing breath, Patton attempted to quell the bubbling frustration underneath his skin. He was tired of not being listened to, true, but blowing up would help nobody. It makes Patton seem irrational and emotional, which will only make Logan all the more sure in himself, this has to be tackled with logic-  
  
"Patton, please let us continue our discussion without your inecessant interuptions." Logan intoned, fixing him with that blank stare that still managed to be judgemental.  
  
Nevermind. Enough is _enough_.  
  
_First off, "I hate you."_  
  
"Maybe if you bothered to actually listen to me for once, you'd be able to tell that they're not interruptions, they're contributions." Patton snapped, irritation leaking into his mask of cold politeness.  
  
" _Woah_ buddy!" Roman made a placating gesture. "You're not hiding scales behind that frown, are you?" The tone was light, but there was real fear underneath the jest. Heaven forbid Patton wasn't blindly happy with being desregarded at every turn- it was almost like doing so could be detrimental to Thomas's emotional health. Every angle was required for the full picture; they just weren't getting it. It was a special kind of frustrating.  
  
"No, but I suppose I may as well not be here with how much I'm allowed to add." Patton replied dryly, eyes still not managing to leave the logical side. Virgil begins to look slightly uncomfortable, sinking into the staircase a little; Patton tries to shoot him a reassuring smile, since Virgil doesn't tend to ignore him, but it comes out wryer than intended.  
  
"Well, what joke would you like to make, Patton?" Logan bristles, clearly picking up on the hostility. Great, now he's on the defensive- which means his back is up, and suddenly this is an _argument_.  
  
_The words cut through his lips like a Japanese knife_  
  
"Oh give me a break Logan. I respect you a lot but I'm not going to stand here while you potentially _harm_ Thomas- his emotions are important! You're only disregarding them because you don't like what you don't understand. That's why you don't like me, right?" Patton sighs inwardly at the outburst; easier to play the fool than deal with this whole mess, but as Thomas's heart, the primary core, he had to step in.  
  
"Maybe I'd like you if you were slightly rational."  
  
A bruise blooms across Pattons shoulder, a physical representation of emotional hurt. Some days, Patton was black and blue. He could just tell this conversation was going to spiral into something akin to a beating. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me? _Yeah right_.  
  
_He said I can't wait, I can't wait til there's no soreness in my arms_  
  
"'Rational' would be allowing viewpoints from every angle, but you can't seem to get over your own insecurities to manage that." Patton snipes, trying to ignore the guilt overtaking him slowly for aiming for Logan's weak points. Logan, for his part, doesn't even show a shadow of a wince, nor a ghost of a flinch.  
  
"Well, _excuse me_ if I don't take your opinion into high regard, given your intelligence." The bruise spreads further down his arm, painfully reminding him he's not as impassive as he's attempting to appear in the face fo the barb. Roman and Virgil look so intensely uncomfortable, Patton thinks it's a wonder they haven't left. The only thing keeping them here is surely morbid curiosity- like watching a train wreck in motion.  
  
"You're hurting Thomas by ignoring me Logan. I have things to say too you know! You need to take me seriously." Patton could be angry and still appeal to Logan's logical side, right?  
  
Patton is fully aware he isn't taken seriously, he _knows this_. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt in more ways than one.  
  
_And I can't wait, I can't wait, til there's no scar across my heart_  
  
"Emotions just get in the way Patton." Logan blandly intones, to which Patton scoffs. "All that's needed is clear thought and reason- not your area of expertise." His eyes gleam with cruelty he doesn't even realize he's brandishing, quickly snapping to where the bruise is curling from beneath Patton's sleeve. He tries to subtly pull his sleeve down further, but it rebounds. Virgil also eyes the purple mottling nervously, and decides he needs to try and invervene.  
  
"Hey now." Virgil tries to calm them both down, clearly anxious about the situation, but Patton's finally standing up for himself and he's not about to stop now. He mentally notes to apologize to Virgil, who doesn't seem particularly thrilled about the infighting, to say the least.  
  
"Just because _you_ think that doesn't mean you get to just shit on me Logan!" Patton half-yells and, oh yeah, there are the tears, running hot down his face. Logan finally seems to realize he's struck the wrong chord and his face twists with unease. "Emotions matter, ok? _I_ matter!  
  
"Patton-"  
  
" _I'm sick of being your trashbag baby!_ " Patton shouts, still crying and emotionally charged. Logan seems not quite distraught, but a hybrid of regretful and uncomfortable.  
  
_wanna see you fall down_  
  
In the midst of the stares and the silence, Patton sinks out, into his room of memories, and sinks to his knees.  
  
_I can't wait, I can't wait, until you're not around_

A sob echoes through the mindscape, but he is utterly alone in hearing it. He's utterly _alone._

 _My heart breaks, it shatters_  
_I spend all of June trying to pick up the shards_  
_Oh yeah, oh no, I should have known better_  
_But I'm not bitter_

**Author's Note:**

> now that is what i call a ride  
> this may seem ooc but we've never actually seen patton angry before; this is my take  
> patton finally snapped y'all, and he deserved to  
> I'M NOT ANTI-LOGAN OBVS, HE IS IN FACT, MY BOY, BUT HE DOESN'T TREAT PATTON RIGHT OK  
> ROMANS GUILTY OF IT TOO TO A LESSER EXTENT  
> the hate aspect is only there bc of one of the lyrics patton loves logan ok but patton HAS to stop being a doormat, bc emotions are important and a vital part of the discussions that take place in sanders sides  
> this happening is all highly unlikely though, im just here for the angst


End file.
